


Everything

by sstwins



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BUT THEY'RE DEFINITELY BOYFRIENDS, I love these cats, M/M, Other, loose shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Capper and Chummer are new friends. Close friends. Closer than close. So when Capper needs a soft paw in the middle of the night, there's only one cat he goes to.(This includes a lot of stuff from the prequel comic!! Just saying... Capper and Chummer were definitely boyfriends. )





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded an audio version of this!!! Here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_gLpmrPFSU

Capper woke up drenched in a cold sweat.

He’d just had a terrible dream, but already the details were slipping away from him. He’d been here in Klugetown, he remembered, and there was fire, and Chummer… Chummer…

Capper’s eyes rapidly darted towards the other bed, but his breathing slowed once he saw his friend lying there, his chest slowly rising and falling. He was alright. And if Chummer was alright, then everything else was alright too. Because Chummer was everything.

Capper had never really had a family. Never really had friends. But when he’d met Chummer, all of that had changed. Suddenly, he’d had someone who was loyal, steadfast, always by his side. Chummer didn’t abandon him when things got tough. He didn’t sneer at Capper when he made a mistake, or abandon him because he was too high-maintenance or because he liked to steal pretty things instead of food sometimes. No, Chummer was someone special.

Capper bit his lip. All this because of one little nightmare. His thoughts had a tendency to spiral out of control, especially when he thought about Chummer. He really ought to go to bed, but whenever he closed his eyes, he saw vivid images of the fire again that made him shudder. 

Without meaning to, Capper’s eyes flickered back to the grey cat. His heart beat a little faster. He didn’t want to be alone tonight, and he didn’t think that Chummer would mind, not when they were so close.

A little nervously, Capper swung his legs over the side of the bed, paws hitting the floor.  Nervously, he crawled over to the other small bed and pulled himself up onto the ratty old blanket they’d found inside a trashcan one day. He froze when he felt the other cat stir, waiting until the kitten’s breathing slowed before creeping closer, nuzzling under the blanket and curling up beside him. Something about feeling Chummer’s warm body brought a silly smile to Capper’s face. It just felt… safe.

“Capper?” a mumbled whisper sounded in the room, as Chummer blearily squirmed next to him. Capper suppressed a whimper when Chummer moved away from him in his fidgeting. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s just… it’s a little cold, tonight.” Capper fumbled for an excuse. “Ya know… your blanket’s a little thicker than mine and I was just wonderin’ if…”

“Sure.” Chummer flipped around, his whiskers brushing Capper’s cheek. “Yeah, you can sleep here if you want to.”

A joyful purr escaped Capper’s muzzle before he could stop it. He reached up to clamp a paw over his mouth, but he realized from Chummer’s slow breathing that the other cat had already fallen asleep. The smile once again rose to Capper’s face, and his tail thumped softly as he nestled in closer, sighing with relief. Everything was going to be alright. As long as they were together, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS TRAGIC BECAUSE CHUMMER BETRAYS HIM UGH HOW DARE HE


End file.
